Histoires de mages
by D.Blue-Fairy
Summary: Quelques drabbles plus ou moins longs sur les mages de l'univers particulier qu'est Fairy Tail ! N 1 : Mes erreurs-Zeref,N 2 : Abomination pâtissière-Erza,N 3 : Le cadeau Divin-Erza,N 4 : Parce que c'est Fairy Tail-Lucy(en cours)
1. Mes erreurs

**Et voilà un petit truc sur Zeref,il doit être reprit pour un crossover que je suis en train de faire ^^ ,j'aimerais que vous disiez ce que vous en pensez =) merci et bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Je suis Zeref,un mage depuis longtemps tombé dans les profondeurs des abysses,un mage dont le nom en fait trembler plus d'un,un mage qui s'isolais du monde,puisqu'il n'y était pas le bienvenu. le soleil brillait beaucoup aujourd'hui . Comme si sa lumière tentait désespérément d'effacer de la surface du monde,l'ombre que j'étais. J'errais sur une île déserte,où mère nature était reine,espérant qu'un jour,le monde arrêterait de me rejeter...Et quel monde...un monde où les hommes répètent encore et encore les même erreurs,où la guerre ,la destruction,la douleur,la tristesse et la mort y règnent en maîtres. Des choses que je prônais il y a longtemps.J'avais tout arrêté,mais je savais qu'un jour,je devrais réparer ça moi même,réparer mes erreurs ,car si tout ce mal était présent,c'est parce que c'était de ma faute.L'ambition,l'illusion que je m'étais crée d'un monde parfait et mes actions,n'avaient fait qu'empirer les choses. Au final,j'étais devenu ce que j'exécrais le plus.Ô comme je le regrette...C'est pour cela que je déteste tant ce monde,ces gens qui continuent de me rejeter et de répéter les même erreurs encore et encore. Parce qu'ils reflètent mes fautes,celles que j'avaient faites il y a si longtemps déjà.J'aimerais oublier,ou juste qu'on me pardonne...Mais je sais que c'est impossible,j'ai fait trop de mal autour de moi. Et pourtant je continue d'espérer.D'espérer que le monde m'accepte. C'est pour cela que je devais éradiquer tout ce mal,et qu'importe si je devais employer les pires moyens,car je ne pourrais pas faire autrement,les ombres ont déjà depuis longtemps conquit mon cœur,et il est si sombre ce cœur...Personne ne pourrait m'arrêter .A part peut-être... Natsu. Le seul qui puisse faire en sorte de tout arranger,de détruire le mal que je suis et que j'ai causé par mes fautes,lui et son cœur pur et fort,il n'y aura que lui pour réussir à me dé faut qu'il me le le doit. Pour qu'on ne reproduise plus mes erreurs.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ! o/**


	2. Abomination Pâtissière

**Un second drabble,sur Erza cette fois,dans le theme humoristique ^^,je l'ai écrit il y a un moment celui là...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Une abomination.

VOILA ce que cette chose est ! Elle va montrer de quel bois elle se chauffe ! La personne qui a crée une telle chose allait devoir s'expliquer et tout de ,elle allait exploser. Personne ne voudrait faire ça.

Non personne ne voudrait l'énerver,cela reviendrait à un suicide.

Ce soit disant pâtissier remplaçant allait l'entendre,il ne sait même pas faire de bons fraisiers.

Quelle honte pour une telle addicte de ce gâteau béni des dieux.

Erza est furieuse.

On ne crée pas de telles abominations en se prétendant pâtissier.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu =D ! Des avis ? :3**


	3. Le cadeau Divin

**Et encore un drabble sur Erza dans le theme de l'humour ! Je l'ai ecrit il y a un moment aussi celui là.**

**Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Erza est folle de rage,comment peut-on être aussi cruel?! Oui,elle montrera que la méchanceté envers les autres est quelque chose qui ne doit pas exister. Elle montrera toute sa force à tout ceux qui diront le contraire,ou qui agiront d'une telle sorte. Oui,Erza n'en peut plus. Elle se sent détruite,et dans une colère noire,elle ne se laissera pas faire .Ce n'est pas dans sa nature. On ne peut pas faire une telle chose sans réagir. C'est inconcevable .Cruel.Mé .

Ils allaient payer. Ils allaient TOUS payer.

Que celui qui est fait une telle chose ose avouer son crime...

Les fraisiers sont des cadeaux précieux bénis divins.

On ne fait pas tomber un tel cadeau par terre quand il appartient à quelqu'un d'autre qui y tient.

Pour elle,les fraisiers,c'est sacré.On ne touche pas aux fraisiers d'Erza sans en subir les conséquences.

C'est un fait.

* * *

**Arigatooooo pour avoir lu ! Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous en dites ? :3**


End file.
